Eyes Of Chaos And Destruction
by kellym01
Summary: Nodoka runs, taking Ranma with her to escape Genma she trains him in magic and the art but what will happen when Ranma's innocence is stolen from him at the Amazon village and he exposes his true nature, how will this affect Nerima when they return, a Ranma without innocence I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Legend of legendary heroes or Code Geass, not really a xover, brief references.
1. Chapter 1

When Ranma was born it was the happiest day of Nodoka's life, if only she knew how much chaos and pain would follow his birth, not even a day after his birth and Genma tried to take him away from her, to train him, make him a 'man among men' an acceptable heir for the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, constantly saying that her love would make him weak and a disgrace, a stain on the Saotome name.

He even went as far to create a seppuku contract, signed with his thumbprint and even went as far to force Ranma's hand in ink and upon the contract; she took the contract and tore it apart. The minute they got home it started, Genma had decided that since words wouldn't reach her then physical force would, he beat her, as years past not a day went by that Nodoka and Ranma weren't beaten, though with Ranma he called it training.

Genma terrified Nodoka, she protected Ranma whenever she could and would be punished because of it but she knew there was nowhere else she could go, her family were so obsessed with honour that they wouldn't help and her husband's family was no better than he was, she felt so trapped, but then the day came when Genma went too far and Nodoka no longer cared of the consequences, she took Ranma and ran, the day Genma put Ranma through the Neko-Ken 'training'.

Present…

That night Nodoka grabbed Ranma, a small bag on her back with essentials, food, water, a blanket and some money as well as having the Saotome honour blade strapped to her back, knowing she would need to defend herself and her son.

Ranma stirred in her hold as she picked him up, he was covered in scars, bite marks and bruises, Ranma slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother, the fear in his eyes vanishing, he clung to his mother with all his strength.

"Momma" Ranma whispered, resting his head on her chest.

"Shhh" Nodoka whispered as she stroked the back of his head, glancing round, holding her breath and listening, she was relieved to hear the heavy snoring of her husband and that he had yet to awaken "We don't want to wake daddy" she whispered as she slowly and silently headed down the stairs and straight to the front door.

When Ranma heard his mother he brought one of his hands to his face and clamped it down on his mouth, not wanting to let the slightest sound escape his lips, his body shook as he imagined what his 'father' would do if he were to wake up.

Nodoka slowly unlocked the door and opened it before exiting her house and slowly closing it before slowly heading out the front gate, the minute she closed the gate she pulled Ranma close to her and began sprinting off in a random direction.

Nodoka knew that her husband would find them if they stayed in Japan, he was stubborn and she was nowhere near as good as her husband when it came to escaping without a trace, she hadn't studied under the worst pervert in all Japan like him.

She made her way to the beach where she knew she would be able to find a boat, when she and Genma were courting they had rented a row boat once, it had been romantic, if only she knew what kind of man he would become when she gave him a child, that he was manipulating her, it had been an arranged marriage but he played her, made it feel like so much more and then when the day came she was more than willing to bare his child, if only she'd known how he'd treat them, she would have left long before she gave birth.

She made her way to where some boats were tied to the port, she placed Ranma in one of them and proceeded to place her backpack and sword in the boat, she proceeded to untie the rope, keeping an eye out for the security guard and just like always he was sat in his booth snoozing the night away. She sat in the boat and proceeded to row them out of boat.

"Momma where are we going" Ranma asked, his voice timid and shaking, Nodoka thought for a moment, considering where the last place Genma would expect them to go to, even if he found out about the soon to be missing boat.

"China and away from daddy" Nodoka replied as she continued to row, gradually getting further and further away from the shore, it didn't take long for Ranma to fall asleep once he had Nodoka paused and took a moment to just look at her child before pulling the blanket out of her pack and placing it on Ranma before continuing to row the boat.

A/N Just an idea that wouldn't go away, I know it's not very long but it's mostly just a prologue, no idea what the pairing will be or if there be a pairing, plz review, open to suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so Nodoka closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, hugging Ranma close to her, she awoke a couple hours later when Ranma stirred awake, Nodoka glanced round, she could still see Japan in the distance.

"Ranma watch closely" Nodoka instructed before extending her arm in the direction of Japan, her index and middle finger extended before beginning to focus all the power within her body and directed it to her finger tips, they began to glow bright blue before she began to move them in what seemed like a random direction, that is until a bright blue magical circle was created, a powerful fire erupted from the circle.

The small row boat began to move with incredible speed. "Momma why didn't you do that earlier?" Ranma asked as he stared at the magic circle, eyes wide with wonder without a single trace of fear or pain.

"Spells are usually quite flashy and we couldn't risk drawing attention ourselves" Nodoka replied, watching Japan grow smaller and smaller into it was completely out of sight, they were finally free of Genma, they were safe now, Nodoka dipped her hand into her backpack and fished out a small baguette and split it in half, handing the bigger half to Ranma.

"You're gonna need to keep your strength up Ranma but don't scarf it down" Nodoka warned as she handed it to him.

"Thank you momma" Ranma replied before taking a bite out of the bread, his eyes constantly darting around as he ate, expecting someone to take it away from him, when his 'father' was around he rarely ever got anything to eat and Nodoka had noticed this and had always made sure to make a little extra food that she could sneak up to Ranma on a night but even with her efforts she could easily to see that Ranma hadn't been eating enough, it was easy to see he was malnourished, if she pulled up his top she would see his ribs thinly coated with his skin.

"Don't worry Ranma…no one's going to take it away from you" Nodoka said in a motherly tone as she continued to nibble on her bread, a smile grew on Ranma's face and he took a larger bite out of it, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of his food which is normally something he couldn't do, at home it was swallow what you can or starve but even then he would only get a mouthful or two at most.

2 Days Later…

Their rowboat stopped on the sandy beach of China, Nodoka cancelled out her magic circle, Nodoka proceeded to place the blanket and their canteens and whatever food had been left out of the pack back into the pack before placing it and the silk encased blade onto her back, she took Ranma's hand and stepped off the boat, using a small enchantment to conceal it from view in case they needed to make a relatively quick getaway and so no one would take off with it.

They proceeded to head into the jungle terrain of China, enjoying the shade casted by the trees, Nodoka kept an eye out for a river as they went, knowing that she would need to refill their canteens soon, they had enough water for them to go on for two days, maybe three if they rationed it but she couldn't expect Ranma to so that, especially at his age.

"Momma is this China?" Ranma asked as he looked round at his surrounding, eyes filled with wonder, he'd never seen a place so beautiful, so peaceful in his life, he just wanted to stay there and rest, enjoy the peace, the safety of this new place.

"Yes Ranma" Nodoka replied in a motherly tone, Nodoka closed her eyes and listened, she heard the sound of running water, it was faint but it was there, she slowly followed the sound, keeping a tight hold on Ranma's hand, Ranma followed his mother, constantly looking round, taking in the sight of his new surroundings.

They were walking for nearly twenty minutes before they found a small stream, the water was clear, much to Nodoka's relief, she dropped onto her knees and proceeded to take the two canteens from her pack and dipped them into the river, refilling them.

Once they were refilled she screwed their lids back on the canteens and placed them back in her back and turned back to Ranma, "Ranma do you remember that spell I used on the boat?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah momma" Ranma replied in a somewhat confused tone.

"Could you redraw it?" Nodoka asked, Ranma proceeded to redraw the circle in the mud, surprising Nodoka that it was an exact replica of the one she had used.

"Okay, now let's try using one, extend your arm and then extend your index and middle finger" Nodoka instructed, Ranma did so "Now focus, feel the energy within you and try to use it to redraw that magic circle" Nodoka instructed, expecting that Ranma wouldn't be able to do it and at best would be able to summon the power within him which was why she was surprised when he drew the magic circle once again perfectly and fired a ball of fire from it, Nodoka quickly used a magic circle of her own to cancel out the blast before the attack caused any damage.

Nodoka just stared at Ranma for a moment, she'd never seen a child, especially one of Ranma's age use a magic circle, Ranma turned to her with a large smile on his face, that was when Nodoka saw it, she saw a symbol in Ranma's eyes just for a second before it faded, the sign of an Alpha Stigma, she made a mental note to make sure that she kept a close eye around Ranma, especially when he was around other people, if anyone found what he was they would make him watch as they killed her before doing the same to him in the most painful way possible, she swore that she would protect Ranma from the prejudice against people like him.

A/N Sorry it's so short, chapters will hopefully get longer soon, plz review, open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Nodoka and Ranma travelled further into jungle like terrain, stopping when the sun was going down, they made camp in a small clearing, a stream running nearby, she instructed Ranma to get some water while she went to get some firewood, not wanting Ranma to stray too far from the clearing, she hurriedly picked up twigs, fallen braches, any source of wood she could find while never going too far from the clearing.

Nodoka headed back and proceeded to make a camp fire at the centre of the clearing, glancing at Ranma who sat in the grass, holding both canteens, Nodoka took them and placed them both against the log, she dipped into her backpack and pulled out another baguette and split it in half, once again handing Ranma the larger half, she removed the blanket from her backpack and took a seat besides Ranma, leaning against the log, she draped the blanket over them, Ranma leaned into her and she pulled him in closer, bringing her arm around him, gently stroking the back of his head.

Nodoka was well aware that by now Genma would be looking for them but she doubted he'd ever expect or to think to look in China even if he found out about the boat she…err…borrowed. Besides Genma was the least of her worries, they were running low on food, the money they had was in yen, but she doubted it would be hard to get that changed once she found somewhere civilised that they could live without fear, but what about after that money was gone, even if she used her credit card it wouldn't last forever and if she used Genma would be able to find her, if the police got involved.

She let out a tired sigh before turning her gaze from Ranma to the fire, she felt her eyes get drawn into it as she slowly slipped into a daze, tomorrow she would have to keep an eye out for anything to eat while they continued to make their way through China. They had enough food to last them for at most a couple days but that would run out quickly, she needed to find somewhere they could get food.

Ranma began to stir, Nodoka turned back to her son to see he had fallen asleep and was now tossing and turning violently, mutterings of 'no' 'stay away' and many other things escaped his lips, Nodoka knew what he was dreaming of, the Neko-Ken and it didn't surprise her, it was one of the most traumatic things she'd ever seen or heard of.

"It's okay Ranma…you're safe…there are no cats, no cats…you're safe" Nodoka whispered in a motherly to trying to comfort Ranma, Nodoka's eye glowed crimson a symbol appeared in her eye, this was one of the many reasons she was going to help Ranma live a normal peaceful life, she knew how much been rejected could hurt, it was why her family had been so eager to get rid of her, marry her off and revive their honour, she was a monster, a demon, that's what her own family called her, they hid from the outside world because of it and abused her for it and there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen to Ranma.

Nodoka was cursed with the eyes of a stigma much like Ranma only hers was relatively harmless, she wasn't an Alpha Stigma, no they could destroy anything and use any and all types of magic they are exposed to, she was not that, her stigma was known as the Ebra Crypt, it was little more than a limited psychic ability, she could see into people's dreams, that's all yet she was branded a monster a demon and has paid the price on a daily basis.

Nodoka created a small magic circle and used it to plunge Ranma into a peaceful dreamless sleep which she confirmed with her Stigma. "Don't worry Ranma I swear to any and all the Kami's in the sky I will protect you with my life, you won't endure anything like what I had to, I will protect you from the prejudice of the modern world and most of all I will protect you from yourself" Nodoka said, her voice remaining a whisper, she moved a stray hair from Ranma's face ad pulled him close before returning her gaze to the fire, a small tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered the hell that was her past, the hell she was going to protect Ranma from, she stared into the fire for hours until it was nothing more than embers in a black pile of soot before she felt sleep claim her but even in sleep she didn't weaken her hold on Ranma, she hugged him close and was never going to let him go.

A/N I am so sorry this is so short but I ran out of time, hope you all liked the chapter, plz review, open to suggestions as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma slowly stirred awake from the best sleep he'd had in a long time, for once he didn't dream of the demons within the pit, Ranma found himself leaning against his mother, he glanced up to see her slightly hunched over, eyes closed, keeping him close to her, Ranma snuggled against his mother, enjoying how safe he felt around her, unlike his father where all he felt was fear.

Nodoka's eyes fluttered open when she felt Ranma press against her; she glanced down at him lovingly, stroking the back of his head. The duo spent the next couple minutes just relaxing and enjoying each other's presence, how safe they felt away from the man who would beat them and torture them.

After a couple minutes Nodoka rose to her feet and began packing stuff back into her backpack, returning the canteens after they had, had their fill and refilled them, once they were ready they continued in the same direction they had been heading in before they stopped for the night.

"Where are we going mamma?" Ranma asked as he clutched Nodoka's hand and they continued on their journey, Nodoka didn't know how to answer that question, she had no idea where they were going and only had a basic grasp on the Chinese language since she studied it at school for a couple years.

"Wait and see" Nodoka replied, not even hinting at her uncertainty.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied, smiling brightly as he looked up at his mother.

They travelled for a couple hours before coming to a stop at the foot of a mountain, Nodoka glanced round before letting out a tired sigh and turning back to Ranma.

"Okay Ranma I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to do and I want you to repeat it" Nodoka instructed in a calm motherly tone.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied with a bright smile which Nodoka returned before bringing her hands in front of her chest in a prayer like position and began to focus her energies and soon a bright green magic circle appeared beneath her feet, a powerful gust erupting from it, Nodoka slowly lifted off the ground, her clothing swaying rapidly in the powerful wind then in a burst of speed she was fifty feet in the air, hovering in place looking down at Ranma, watching him closely.

Ranma glanced down, tunnelling his energy down into the magic circle and within seconds he was hovering opposite his mother.

'He really is an Alpha Stigma, that spell should of taken months of practise especially for someone of Ranma's age and yet he executed it perfectly his first time and quicker than I did' Nodoka thought to herself, a small smile grew on her face when she saw the huge smile on Ranma's face as he looked down at the ground, eyes filled with wonder.

"Good Ranma, now follow me" Nodoka stated before flying off in a random direction, Ranma was soon beside her, matching her speed perfectly, Nodoka made a mental note of this and would make sure to take into account when she taught him magic in a hopefully more stable living environment, his abilities seemed to be improving the more he practised, the magic circle he conjured was a lot faster than the one he had a couple days ago and was quite a bit stronger.

The two of them flew for half an hour before they came across a small market place, Nodoka grew a small smile "Follow me Ranma" Nodoka stated before gliding down and going in for a landing, she landed just outside the market, Ranma landed besides her, Nodoka turned to Ranma with a serious expression.

"Ranma stay close, do not let go of my hand and do not use any magic unless I tell you two and don't make eye contact with anyone" Nodoka warned, not wanting to take even the slightest risk of someone finding out what Ranma was.

"Okay mamma" Ranma replied as he took hold of Nodoka's hand, Nodoka increased her grip and they entered the market, which mostly consisted of small stalls, which didn't surprise her they were practically in the middle of nowhere, she was surprised to even find a market place but put it down to some villages nearby or something and they began to make their way through it, ignoring the odd stares they got from the 'locals' Nodoka approached a random stall it appeared to sell different types of fish.

[Excuse me sir you take yen?] Nodoka asked, hoping her Chinese didn't make her sound stupid, she could do simple phrases and a couple sentences but it was still limited, the man at the stall was old, he wore a dirty brown GI, his face riddled with wrinkles.

[No and nobody here will] he replied with a gruff voice and a somewhat apologetic expression, Nodoka let out a tied sigh, her gaze dropping before turning away and leaving the stall, when she was only a couple steps away from the stall when she felt something, she glanced over her shoulder.

Nodoka's eyes narrowed when she saw a young girl, probably around the same age as Ranma, she wore a dirty blue kimono and was of Japanese descent, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and obviously in dire need of a wash as did her skin, it was covered in dirt, scratches and bruises and so much more, her hands were about to enter her backpack having already opened it.

The young girl froze when she saw that she had been caught, she retracted her hands with incredible speed and took off running, hoping to get away before her victim would hurt her or hand her over to the authorities.

Nodoka began to chase after the girl, dragging Ranma behind her who was soon matching her pace, thanks to Genma's speed training, which consisted of tying a variety of meats to his body before tossing in front of some homeless, vicious, starving dogs that soon chased him, either he gave them the slip or they'd tear him apart and Ranma knew they would, he'd seen them do it to cats and weaker dogs.

Nodoka didn't know why she began chasing the girl, maybe it was her instincts telling her something was wrong, maybe she wanted a reason for the girl's actions, talk to her parents, she didn't know all she did know was that she was chasing the young girl through the market.

The young girl glanced back, gritting her teeth hard when she saw Nodoka hot on her tail, she made a quick and turn, showing her impressive agility as she made the sharp turn without stopping or even slowing down, she glanced back again, expecting to have at least put some distance between her and her would be victim only to find Nodoka was now only a couple paces behind her.

The girl's eyes widened and her whole body tensed as it froze when she felt Nodoka grab the back of her kimono and lift her off the ground, continuing her run for a couple steps as she slowed to a halt, with a slight movement of Nodoka's wrist the girl was soon facing them, quite some distance off the ground, Nodoka breathed heavily, sweating slightly.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked, been the first question to pop into her head.

"Ukyo" she answered, in Ukyo's experience refusing to co-operate normally meant a severe beating within an inch of her life, especially if there was no escape.

"Ukyo, where are your parents, do they know what you are doing?" Nodoka asked, Ukyo's face hardened, which didn't go unnoticed by Nodoka or Ranma.

"My mother's dead and my father wouldn't care" Ukyo spat, her voice filled with venom, her gaze locked on the ground, refusing to look her captor in the eye.

"I'm sure he would" Nodoka replied in a near motherly tone, seeing that this was a rough spot with the girl and that she needed to be calm and gentle with this matter.

"No he wouldn't…it's because of him that I'm…here…with that monster" Ukyo spat.

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked, suddenly very curious.

"My father had a gambling problem, he lost everything except our family kart and then…he met him…the gambling king or whatever he calls himself…he gambled and lost our kart but he didn't stop, even when all that was left was me, he wagered me and lost…that monster now owns me…I'm nothing but a possession to him, he abuses me…I've seen things no one should see…he's done things to me…he has me steal from people and if I fail to bring back a good amount he beats me" Ukyo spat, tears streaming down her cheeks as her whole body shook with rage and pain.

"Why don't you just run away?" Ranma asked, Ukyo moved her gaze from the ground to him, giving him a hard look, making eye contact only to be met with eyes filled with pain, sorrow and darkness that rivalled her own.

'Who ever this boy is he seems to have felt what I have felt' Ukyo thought to herself, pausing for a minute, before tarring her gaze away once again, the boy's eyes seemed to draw her in and it scared her how deep and dark those eyes were and yet how innocent they were.

"Like I didn't try…he finds me every time and beats me within an inch in my life when he found me…I wouldn't dare try it again" Ukyo stated, tears continuing to fall down her cheek.

"Come with us" Nodoka stated after Ukyo's words sunk in, Ukyo's eyes widened and her span round to face Nodoka.

"What?" Ukyo asked barley able to believe what she had heard.

"Come with us, you aren't some property to be gambled away, come with us and perhaps we can find a better life" Nodoka replied.

"But what about him?" Ukyo asked, referring to her 'owner' her eyes wide with fear at what he would do should he find them.

"If we ever meet I'll give him piece of my mind" Nodoka replied, bringing her spare hand over her shoulder and pulling out the Saotome honour blade a quarter way out to show what she meant before letting it slide back into its sheath, Ukyo's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"So you want to join us?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah!" Ukyo practically yelled, Nodoka then lowered Ukyo onto the ground.

"Glad to hear it, my name's Nodoka, this is my son Ranma" Nodoka introduced.

"Hey" Ranma greeted as he thrusted out his spare hand to Ukyo, who glanced at it for a second before giving Ranma a warm smile and taking his hand in friendship.

"Hi" Ukyo returned.

"So Ukyo how old are you?" Nodoka asked as she took Ukyo's hand and picked another random direction and walked back into the jungle like terrain since staying at the market wouldn't help them since they couldn't buy anything and she didn't want to deal with the man Ukyo spoke of.

"I'm six" Ukyo replied.

"Really? So is Ranma here" Nodoka replied with a warm smile and a motherly tone.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, plz review, open to suggestions as always, I know I made Ukyo's father look like someone on par with cannon Genma but he did make Ukyo live as a male and practically ruined her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Nodoka, Ranma and Ukyo were currently deep in a mountainous area of China, they had found some fire wood and made a small camp fire and used what remained of their food to make the most unusual 'stew' they had ever seen, they refilled their canteens in a nearby stream and were soon sat around their camp fire enjoying their meal.

"So Ukyo how'd you end up in China?" Nodoka asked, hoping to avoid an awkward silence.

"When the Gambling King won me he left Japan to find more victims, he'd been over most of Japan and parents of children had grown wise to his tricks and several rewards were put up for him so he couldn't even get a child's lunch money so he headed here to find more victims and I got dragged along" Ukyo explained, never moving her gaze from the centre of the small camp fire.

"Oh…I see" Nodoka sighed, they had been traveling through China for several weeks now and Ukyo had mostly kept to herself and when she was asked questions she would answer them directly, never giving away any information that wasn't needed, over this time Nodoka had trained them both in basic kendo and taught them a couple basic spells and some basic Chinese.

"Momma where are we going tomorrow?" Ranma asked, a large smile upon his face, he was the very picture of innocence despite the damage Genma had caused him.

"Well, I heard rumours of a village nearby hopefully we'll be able to rest there for a while" Nodoka responded.

"Okay…will there be kids my age we can play with?" Ranma asked, his smile never fading.

"Probably" Nodoka replied, which only caused Ranma's smile to widen.

'I just hope that village isn't just a rumour…I don't know how much longer we can keep this up' Nodoka thought to herself before letting out a tired sigh, they ate in silence for around half an hour before the next word was spoken.

"Ranma…how do you learn martial arts and magic circles so quickly?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know…I see it and I…just know it" Ranma admitted in a confused tone as his face expression became one of deep thought, looking so cute that Nodoka couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you think…you could help me and…I can help you with your Chinese?" Ukyo proposed, she was learning Chinese a lot easier than Ranma and her martial arts were coming easy due to her past training but in magic she was way behind and she hoped she and Ranma would be able to help each other out.

"Sure" Ranma laughed, Nodoka felt a warm smile grace her lips at seeing Ukyo coming out of her shell and that she and Ranma seemed to be getting along.

The Next Day…

Nodoka once again awoke before the two children and quickly and silently set about cleaning up the camp site, packing away what she could, making sure to leave nothing behind that they could use, refilled the canteens before returning them into her backpack, she placed the pack onto her back before turning to Ukyo and Ranma, they were currently sound asleep, beneath the blanket, hugging each other closely and Nodoka found herself wishing she had a camera, she couldn't believe how cute Ukyo and Ranma were and found herself regretting that she had to wake them up and wishing that she didn't but she knew if they wanted to get to the village that day they had to set off early.

Nodoka bent over and lightly shook the two of them, both groaned in displeasure as they slowly began to wake as they hugged closer to each other in one last attempt to remain asleep, Nodoka giggled at their antics but the two soon realized it wasn't a pillow they were hugging closer to them, their eyes slowly opened, Ukyo pushed away first, blushing deeply whereas Ranma just laughed, unlike Ranma Ukyo was a lot less innocent after what the Gambling King made her do on a night, she dared not even think of it.

"Come on you two we got to get going" Nodoka said as she slid her pack off and folded the blanket up before placing it into the backpack.

"But momma I'm still sleepy…" Ranma yawned as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

"But we have to get going if we want to have any chance at finding that village today" Nodoka reminded him.

"Aww" Ranma moaned, Nodoka smiled motherly at him as she took his hand before taking Ukyo's as well and heading further up the mountain trek, they travelled for several hours, not that they minded much the trio were used to such treks and weren't tiring out anytime soon but time was beginning to drag and soon Nodoka was asked the question that all parents dreaded.

"Are we there yet?" Ranma moaned.

"Not yet" Nodoka replied.

"How much longer?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know" Nodoka answered.

"When will we get there?" Ranma asked.

'Are these two tag teaming me?' Nodoka screamed within her mind.

"Wait and see" Nodoka responded, soon they came to a stop when the path began to slope down, before them a large valley, filled with small glistening pools with bamboo poles emerging from them, Nodoka spotted a small cabin in the valley.

'Maybe whoever lives there can help' Nodoka thought to herself.

"Momma can we go swimming?" Ranma asked excitedly.

"We'll see" Nodoka responded as they began to head down the trek, Nodoka noticed a sign in the 'distance' she could just make out the lettering…Jusenkyo.

A/N Sorry it's so short, hopefully chapters will start to get longer, a poll will be put up for curse options for Nodoka and Ukyo, Ukyo poll will be up from 14/04-28/04 and Nodoka's will be up from 30/04-15/05, plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio soon entered the valley, unable to read the worn wooden sign at the entrance, or more precisely the warning beneath the name, Nodoka led the children towards the cut, keeping her guard up, after all they were in the middle of nowhere, no civilisation for miles, no one would be able to help them if the person who lived in the cabin turned out to be a psychotic murderer.

Nodoka rose her fist and lightly knocked on the door, movement could be heard from within, the handle of the door twisted, the door opened to reveal a large man, yes he was big but not in the way of height .

"Ah, hello Mrs Customer" the man greeted, in Japanese, his accent thick, Nodoka blinked surprised he'd spoken to them in Japanese when it was more than obvious he was Chinese.

"Hello…how did you know we were Japanese?" Nodoka asked.

"Jusenkyo get lots of customers so I used a translation spell a while back so people hear their own language, right now to me I'm talking my native tongue but to you it is Japanese, it saves time, it would take years to become fluent in every language" he explained.

"Oh, I see…Well we came by to ask if you could help us, you see I heard of a village in the mountains, I was wondering if this was true." Nodoka explained.

"Ah, yes it's true, there's three villages in the mountains, the safest one for you though would be Amazon village as long as you no fight them, their laws are very tricky" he responded.

"Thank you, that's all we need to know" Nodoka responded.

"We?" he questioned.

"Yes, myself and my children, he…" Nodoka drifted off, she'd turned to indicate to Ranma and Ukyo only to see they were no longer behind her, she then heard laughter and looked up to see Ranma and Ukyo running round the springs, playing tag, a warm smile coming to her face as she watched the two children playing, the sight warming her heart.

"Oh no, we've got to get them away from the springs" the man suddenly said, his voice filled with alarm, in the past he'd seen hundreds of people fall into the springs, but he didn't exactly care, they ignore his warning and get cursed for it and the curse normally helps them become a better person but the one thing he could never stand was seeing a child get cursed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nodoka asked becoming worried.

"Springs are cursed; everyone has its own tragic story, now whoever falls in takes the form of what drowned there" he explained his voice frantic as he charged after the children, glad his daughter Plum was with her mother today otherwise she'd of been with the children as well and risk getting another curse, he was still trying to adapt to her turning into a teenage girl whenever it rained, his own personal hell, his baby girl turning into a teenager with a drop of cold water and one who usually had an attitude, it gave him one hell of a headache.

Nodoka ran after him, hoping to save the children from the curses, only to slip on some wet mud and dive head first into the spring, the man didn't slow down, he knew Nodoka had been cursed but he couldn't, wouldn't let the same fate befall the children, he was almost there when Ukyo delivered a kick to Ranma's gut.

"Tag, you're it" she laughed as Ranma fell into a spring, with a loud splash, causing Ukyo to burst out laughing, she began to approach the spring only to trip on a concealed root and dive head first into another pool, the man froze and fell to his knees, hating that it was too late, moments later the children resurfaced, spitting out a stream of water and laughing, unaware of their transformation, Ukyo rubbed her eyes and looked at Ranma, before letting out another laugh.

"Ha, ha, you're hair changed colour…hey where'd you get those cute ears?" Ukyo asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ranma asked as 'he' leapt out of the spring, glancing back to see his, or rather her reflection, Ukyo was right, her hair had changed and was now scarlet and atop her head were two red, furry ears and she had to admit they did look cute on her, much to her dismay, but that wasn't all she felt, she felt something really wrong, pulled back the front of her pants and sure enough…it…was gone, she let the waistline snap back in place.

"I…I'm…a…girl" Ranma stammered, eyes shaking with shock, she fell to her knees, gasping out in irritation, she looked to her behind to see something moving in her pants, she pulled it out to see what it was, she gasped when she saw two red, furry tails with an orange tip at the end, Ukyo swam to the edge of the spring, climbing out and approaching her friend, Ranma glanced at her.

"N…Ne…Neko" Ranma stuttered, her tone one of fear, only to grow confused, she wasn't terrified, not like she would be when confronted by a cat, nervous yes, a little scared maybe, but not terrified.

"Neko?" Ukyo questioned, she then caught her reflection and saw she was now supporting a pair of adorable, cream coloured, furry cat ears, she was about to squeal at how cute she was when she felt something squeeze out of the back of her pants, she glanced back to see a cream, furry tail, moving about in the air, she then inspected the rest of her body, she'd grown some cream fur on her chest, back of her hands, tops of her feet and on her crotch and behind as well as one or two other random places, Ranma did the same thing and found she was the same but with scarlet fur.

"I am…so sorry…so, so sorry…you fell into spring of drowned Neko and spring of drowned female nine tails" the man said "Now whenever you get hit with cold water this will be your body, hot water will turn you back" he further explained.

"Oh…where's momma?" Ranma asked, no sooner had she voice her question had something come shooting out of one of the springs, they looked up to see what it was only to be blinded by the sun, the figure then landed before them, revealing itself to be Nodoka, with a couple additions.

"Momma" Ranma cried as she latched onto her, hugging her mother, soon joined by Ukyo.

"I am so, so sorry miss…I just wasn't fast enough, you fell into spring of drowned Angel now whenever you are splashed with cold water that is the form you shall take, hot water will change you back" the guide explained.

Nodoka, nodded in understanding, her kimono torn at the back as the white wings had erupted from it, they seemed to glisten in the sunlight and seemed to enhance the rest of her features, making her seem more angelic, which Nodoka saw as been ironic considering she and the rest of her kind were seen as demons and monsters, the exact opposite of Angels.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know about these forms?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, as your…daughter grows older and her power evolves she will grow more tails until she reaches nine in total, she can not be burned by even the hottest of flames…she will have soon develop the ability to turn into a fox and with practise a fox with a single tail as well as other abilities…the other will develop cat like qualities, or in her case kitten qualities, she'll chase butterflies, balls of yarn, develop a taste for milk, she is now armed, her fangs and claws will be lethal when she gets older but now they're no more dangerous as a kittens claws, as for you, your magic will become more powerful, your wings will allow you to meet incredible speeds, I'm not sure about the rest it is a very rare spring people fall into, normally people fall into a spring which will teach them a life lesson, if they're a sexist male, spring of drowned girl, if it's a sexist female, spring of drowned male and so on" the guide explained.

'Well that explains Ranma a little, Genma was the most sexist man I'd ever met, perhaps his beliefs had affected Ranma in some subconscious manner' Nodoka mused.

"If you would like I can escort you to the village you seek" the guide offered.

"That would be most generous of you, thank you" Nodoka replied.

"It is the least I can do, they know more about the springs than I do anyway" came the guide's response; he began to lead them into the mountains.

"Momma, why am I not scared of Ukyo like I am cats?" Ranma asked.

"I think it might be because Ukyo is only part cat and now you're part fox and foxes aren't known to fear cats, your instincts in this form and the cat in Ukyo been diluted stops you from been terrified of her, I don't know if it will be the same with actual cats though" Nodoka explained, the guide pulled a golden coloured kettle from subspace and reverted them back to normal.

A/N Sorry I took so long, hope you all liked the chapter, plz review, I am open to suggestions, hope you all liked the curses.


	7. Chapter 7

'It's…my fault' Nodoka thought to herself, her mental tone shaking with shock, she followed the guide, holding Ranma and Ukyo's hands, her eyes wide and shaking.

'If I hadn't brought them here they wouldn't be cursed' the voice of her mind echoed throughout her mind, she glanced at the young children, they didn't seem to have a care in the world, then again they were children, they didn't understand the curses that had been inflicted upon them, how it will affect them in the long run and to make matters worse, Ranma was an Alpha Stigma and he didn't even know it, it was almost like the Kamis were conspiring against him.

Nodoka struggled to hold back tears, she had to be strong, she couldn't allow her children to see this, she can't let them know something is wrong, they were happy and she didn't want to be the one to destroy their happiness forever, she may not care she herself had been cursed, especially after all the hell, the pain she'd been forced to endure in her lifetime, but when it came to her children she would rather die a thousand times over.

'Please let where we're going have a cure' Nodoka begged, silently praying, ignoring the slight chill the breeze caused as it tickled the bare skin of her back where her wings had torn through her kimono.

They travelled for a couple hours, Nodoka was surprised the guide, been a man of his size, could make it through the mountain paths so easily and without tiring, soon they arrived at a primitive village, Nodoka glanced round to see the population was mostly females and from their auras she could see they were very powerful fighters and even stronger spell casters. She was certainly surprised by how old some of the citizens were.

They followed the guide into one of the huts, glancing at a women who fought atop a log suspended in mid-air, they both appeared to be in their twenties. They entered the hut to find an old woman in a meditative stance, her eyes slowly opened and narrowed.

[Why are you here?] she asked as she glared at the guide.

[I am sorry, honoured elder, this woman and her children were cursed…please tell me you know of some way to cure them] he begged.

[You know as well as I, when the Jusenkyo goddess bestows a curse it is given for a reason and the only form of magic to cure these curses has long since been lost, the spells may have been found but they're in an ancient language, no one can translate it and theoretically the power needed to cure these curses…it would take a being of immense power or the entire high council and even that may not be enough, there is no cure] she spat.

[No that can't be, all curses can be broken] Nodoka practically shouted, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, realizing that she truly had destroyed the lives of her children, the elders eyes narrowed.

[Yes all curses can be broken but only with the correct incantation or magic circle, also the one casting the spell would need to be stronger, their magic would have to be stronger than the curse and no one is stronger than Jusenkyo, that power is ancient and legendary we've lived next to that training ground for over three millennia and we still don't know how to cure those curses] she responded.

[Would someone who possessed a magical eye be able to break the curse?] Nodoka asked getting desperate, the elder's eyes narrowed.

[If they could translate the ancient scriptures then perhaps, why?] the elder questioned.

[Show me the scriptures] Nodoka replied, eyes narrowing, the elder hopped onto her stick, pulled out a scroll from her sleeve before unravelling it to reveal ancient lettering the paper stained and ripped, crinkled, Nodoka had never seen any language like this before, her eyes turned crimson and the symbol appeared, completely unaware that Ranma's own stigma had appeared and began working on the scripture.

[Please allow me to translate this] Nodoka begged, however, much to her dismay and eventual horror the scriptures remained a mystery to her despite her efforts meaning all she'd done was expose herself as a barer of the Ebra Crypt, before she could even blink a blue sphere struck her in the chest, her hands tore out of the hands of the children, she went flying back before slamming on the floor, she gasped out in pain, she felt something warm trickle out of the back of her head, something warm, thick and very moist, her hand reached back, she traced the back of her head with her fingertips, wincing, gasping in pain, retracting her hand, glancing at it to see her fingertips coated in blood, she looked up eyes widening with fear.

[You brought a monster here] the elder spat to the guide.

[I am sorry, I was unaware of what she was] he replied, begging for forgiveness.

[I am no monster, I was born with these eyes, cursed with them, these eyes basically only allow me to see into dreams of others] Nodoka spat, stumbling back to her feet, glancing to Ranma and Ukyo, they were frozen in fear and confusion, the fear wasn't of her though, it was of the old woman and she knew why, she hadn't sensed anything as powerful as her before and now she'd turned hostile.

[Those eyes belong to demons, all who bare such eyes are dangerous monsters that need to be put down] she spat, she jumped down from the cane and pointed it towards Nodoka before firing a cyan stream of light at her, the light became a silver chain that bound her, Nodoka fell to her knees.

[Those chains will prevent you from using your powers and the more you struggle the tighter they will get] the elder spat.

[Elder Cologne what should I do with the children?] the guide asked.

[DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM] Nodoka screamed, Cologne ignored her.

[The girl will be trained to be a warrior if she is weak she will serve my family the boy will serve my family, unless they are proved to possess eyes such as hers and like her will be burned at the stake] Cologne responded, Nodoka froze as did Ukyo.

[Very well, in that case I will leave you to it] the guide replied before taking his leave and heading towards Jusenkyo in order to return to his post.

Cologne dragged Nodoka to the centre of the village, the children following her closely from behind, Cologne stopped, tapping the ground with her cane, a large wooden post erupted from the ground, she tossed Nodoka up to it and chains altered until she was bound to it.

[Attention everyone this, thing, bares the eyes of an Ebra Crypt and so we shall cleanse her with fire and send the monster within to hell and release her spirit into the graces of heaven] Cologne declared, Ranma could only stare eyes wide with fear, his hands clenched into fists.

'Why do you care? Everyone dies' stated a voice within his head.

'No' Ranma responded.

'yes, just accept it, embrace it, let loose, you know I'm telling the truth' the voice responded.

'No' Ranma cried out.

'Well she's going to die and you can do nothing, so accept it, accept death' the voice continued, Cologne tapped the bottom of the post with her cane and flames erupted and began to climb the post towards Nodoka, her eyes locked onto Ranma, she could see it happening, the dim red in his eyes.

'Oh no' Nodoka thought to herself, terrified for her son.

'I WILL PROTECT HER' Ranma screamed within his mind as it happened, the symbol appeared within his eyes as they glowed crimson, Cologne froze, glancing round, sensing an incredible power, nearly having a heart attack when she saw it, what the boy was, an Alpha Stigma.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, sorry it's so short, open to suggestion.


	8. Chapter 8

His maniacal laughter filled the air, his eyes growing a bright crimson, the symbol more than clear within his eyes, everyone's attention was now upon him, ignoring Nodoka as the flames continued to climb towards her.

[So the young child is an Alpha Stigma] Cologne mused allowed.

[God, monster, demon, devil call me what you will] Ranma roared in fluent mandarin as his laughter continued.

[Attack] Cologne declared a muscular woman who at first glance people would say was actually a man charge at him, armed with a spear, the tip glowing a bright green.

[Weakling] Ranma's voice echoed around the village yet his lips failed to move, the spear shattered into tiny particles of light that soon faded from view, the woman arched over, the throat making a gurgling sound before she let out a weak cost, a mouthful of blood shooting out, she tried to stabilize her stance, her legs shaking, she could literally feel something, wrong, something within her body, her body combusted blood shooting everywhere, splattering other women.

An elder similar to Cologne charged at Ranma [You dare attack us demon, why in three thousand years of Amazon history no one of your kind has even dared to consider it] she roared.

[For all your power you are still weak] Ranma's voice taunted [Your molecules will scatter like sand] the elder began to crumble piece by piece at amazing speed while everyone could only watch as her body, organs, blood, skeleton, everything vanished.

Large groups charged at Ranma with a variety of weapons, each one experienced a quick and painful death, Cologne could only watch as her daughter charged at the boy only to freeze, the area where her stomach met her thighs was crushed, her top torn away from her lower body, she watched as the life faded from her eyes in pain, vanishing when the boy crushed her rub cage by merely looking at it.

Cries of monster filled the air as half the village began to run, seeing sense that this was a fight they could not win only to have their limbs torn apart, the whole thing lasted five minutes and soon all that were left of the once proud and strong amazon village was no more than ten citizens, Cologne glanced round frantic, hoping to not find what she was looking for, the lifeless corpse of her great granddaughter, she had never seen such a sight, it was no battle it was a massacre, bodies littered the ground, it's natural colour completely hidden by blood, the huts turned to dust, she spotted the child, hiding in the trees, eyes wide with fear.

[Run] Cologne whispered, the child shook her head but reluctantly nodded when the elder's gaze narrowed.

Cologne glanced at the post to see the flames had long since vanished, the post now on its side an badly burned, Nodoka struggling against her binds, Ukyo trying to break the chains with her, she turned back to Ranma.

Ranma approached another Amazon, she was in her late thirties, her lower leg torn away, she braced herself on her palms, shaking in pain and fear, fear of a six year old male and his power, Ranma wore a psychotic smirk, face covered in blood, he continued to approach her, the woman grabbed a knife from within her clothing and sliced Ranma's right eye, hoping to stop him or at least weaken his power, his skin began to bleed and remain wounded, however, the actual eye healed completely, closing up the slit within her eye until no one would ever guess his eye had been injured in the slightest.

The woman gasped out in surprise and fright, the blade in her hand slowly turned to dust, falling through her grip and onto the ground.

[Please, no, please don't…please] she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt a powerful pressure within her head, she gripped her head with her hands. Unable to break eye contact with Ranma, the pressure continued to grow; blood began to stream out of her ears, nose and eyes, mixing with her tears, her head combusted coating Ranma in her blood, her body fell to the ground with a thud, bathing in a pool of her own blood mixed with that of the other amazons.

The others charged at Ranma from all sides and Cologne could only watch as some invisible force tore their bodies apart from the inside out, Ranma turned to Cologne, the last of the Chinese Amazons, he began to approach her.

[Splitting cat hairs technique] Cologne declared, splitting into eighteen duplicates that surrounded Ranma and began to strike from all sides, not even realizing all she did was make him stronger as Ranma absorbed the knowledge of every technique used against him, Ranma's smirk only grew, the psychotic gleam in his eyes growing, seventeen of the duplicates shattered from the inside up, blood splattering everywhere, the last Cologne went flying back, slamming on the ground, breaking probably half the bones in her small, diminutive body, the cane rolled out of her reach.

She looked up pain, evident in her eyes, Ranma began to approach her, she reached out for her cane, it was just out her reach, she stretched out her bone like fingers, she cried out in pain, a slit appeared on her forearm, going the full length round the arm, the lower part of her arm became detached and rolled closer to Ranma, Cologne stared, horrified from the bloody stump to the severed limb.

Once Ranma reached the limb it seemed to swell before combusting, blood spewing everywhere, she looked longingly to the cane, as Ranma continued to approach her, the cane shattered into splinters.

'Impossible…no one has this much power' Cologne gasped within her mind, the cane had been an ancient relic, past down from mother to daughter for millennia, it was powerful, when at full power with a skilled hand the cane could have been used to destroy entire armies, in fact it had and she had just witnessed it been destroyed, by a child and a male child at that, she made eye contact with him.

'You call me weak, you repress the male gender, you force outside men to marry your people if they can defeat you in combat and you kill the women who can, you force males to give up their wives, children and families if they don't you kill them and then rape the male, force them to give you a child, you deserve to die, only in death will this horrific, primitive monstrosity of a society be stopped, embrace death' Ranma's stated, his voice echoing within Cologne's mind.

'He knows our traditions, our laws…how?' Cologne mused.

'I purge information from your minds when I release you from life, I know everything, every sin you have committed.

[I create nothing, forgive nothing, I just erase completely] his voice echoed once again, Cologne felt fear consume her as she realized her situation, that there was no chance in hell that she would survive this encounter, Ranma's hand extended towards her, stopping and resting on her forehead, a surge of energy thundered through her and all was left was the shape of her body burned onto the ground.

Ranma rose, turning to the only two other living people in the village, Nodoka and Ukyo, he began to approach them, the chains shattering, Nodoka leapt to her feet, pulling Ukyo behind her, only able to watch as her son approached her.

'Whenever an Alpha Stigma enters this state they never recover and will not stop until they have destroyed everything' the words echoed throughout Nodoka's mind, she had long since researched all Magical Eyes and she knew that never had an Alpha Stigma recovered from this.

'It's my fault…if I hadn't brought them to Jusenkyo they wouldn't have been cursed…we wouldn't have been taken here…I wouldn't be put on the stake and Ranma…wouldn't of lost control now he's gone forever and he's going to kill Ukyo…it's all my fault' these thoughts whirled around Nodoka's mind as she ignored the metallic stench of blood 'No…he's not gone…Ranma is still in there…and I'm going to bring him back' Nodoka screamed within her mind, she charged at her son, not even flinching as cuts opened up on her body, her kimono ripping in several areas.

Ranma only watched, his mind almost completely absent, watching as his mother approached him, his eyelids becoming heavy [I bring death and destruction] the voice echoed but Nodoka didn't slowdown in the slightest until she was right in front of her son, crouching down to his level, placing her hand on his eyelids and forcing them to close, hoping the theory she'd read about was right that by closing the eyed of an Alpha Stigma their power would once again be locked away, after all that was one thing a Stigma never did when they went berserk, their eyes always remained open and so the theory was the eyes needed to be open for the Stigma to remain in this state.

Once his eyes closed he fell into his mother, unconscious, Nodoka was relieved to see this as was Ukyo who ran to them and embraced them in a strong hug, if only they knew that after this Ranma would never be the same, then again what child would be after losing control and going out on a massacre with proof that he would of done the same to his own mother by merely looking at her clothing and her wounds. Ranma had killed without mercy and was coated in the blood of his victims and now he knew what he was.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, sorry it's short and it's not as gory as I hoped and planned it to be, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

10 Years Later…

Soun Tendo sat on the porch, tears streaming down his cheeks as he read the postcard in his hand, the picture on it been one of a nine tails sitting in a the middle of a large field surrounded by trees as it drank from a sparkling stream.

_Dear Soun and Kimiko_

_My old friends I am sorry to ask this of you but we are desperate, we've been running all over China all for the last two years, I fear for our lives and I hope this letter reaches you in time as of now we need a place to stay until we can plan our next move, I am sorry to be such an inconvenience, oh and I have someone I'd like you and your daughters to meet, we will be arriving soon._

_Sincerely_

_Nodoka_

Soun grew a large smile, his tears began of sadness at seeing his wife's name on the postcard but now they were tears of joy, Nodoka was bringing Ranma to them he knew it, she had taken him all those years ago and he'd lost all hope at uniting the schools only to have it restored by receiving the postcard. Soun's expression became one of deep thought for a few minutes, considering how long it would be until their arrival, he knew the postcard would have taken a couple days to get there and in that time Nodoka had been making her way to them with Ranma meaning it wouldn't be too long, it could even be that day.

Soun leaped to his feet, no longer considering that Nodoka and Ranma may not be arriving that day and could in fact be arriving in a couple more days or even a week or two.

"KASUMI, NABIKI, AKANE" Soun hollered as he climbed the stairs in search of his daughters, he found Kasumi in her room reading one of her mother's spell books, sat atop her bed.

When Kasumi heard the door opened she glanced up and greeted her father with her usual smile of pure innocence.

"Can I help you with something father dear?" Kasumi asked, fighting the urge to gag, acting to sugary sweet.

"Family meeting downstairs" Soun replied.

"Okay father" Kasumi replied as she stood from her bed, placing her book mark into the book before placing it on the dresser, Soun slipped out of the room and headed to Nabiki's room, making sure to knock first with her.

"Come in" came Nabiki voice through the door, Soun slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"Family meeting downstairs" Soun responded.

"Okay daddy" Nabiki replied, Soun slipped out of the middle Tendo daughter's room and headed to the room of his youngest daughter, he pushed open the door.

"Akane..." Soun trailed off once he noticed the room was empty, his shoulders slumped "Oh great, now where is she?" he asked the empty room before exiting the third room and going out in search of his youngest daughter. Soun headed down the stairs, closing his eyes, reaching out with his aura, trying to locate his daughter's magical signature, it didn't take too long to find it, Akane's signature felt like pure unadulterated rage and anger, she was and is the only person he'd ever met who relied on a single emotion when practicing her spells and the angrier she got the more powerful she would become.

Soun followed his senses all the way to the dojo, sliding open the door to see his youngest daughter testing out his strength on a pile of cinder blocks, pounding them into dust, Akane glanced to the door and gave her father a friendly smile.

"Did you want something dad?" Akane questioned.

"Yes, family meeting" Soun replied before leaving the dojo and heading to the dining table where his elder daughters had already gathered and were awaiting to find out what this was about, he took his usual seat at the head of the table, Akane soon entered and took her usual seat.

"Okay, now that we're all here what is all this about?" Nabiki questioned.

"Today I received a postcard from the wife of our house guest Nodoka is coming to stay for a while and she's bringing her son Ranma" Soun said before going into a detailed explanation about the honor promise between the Saotome and Tendo families about uniting the schools through marriage.

"WHAT?!" Akane practically screamed.

"Hold on Akane marrying this Ranma might not be so bad after all" Nabiki interjected "So is he cute, a strong magic user?" she then asked.

"I don't know, I've never met him, Nodoka took him and ran ten years ago and has no doubt been training him in the art and in magic, in fact back in school Nodoka had been one of the stronger magic users and one of the fastest fighters, she may not be that strong but she sure is fast" Soun responded.

"So you're forcing us to marry a guy you've never met before" Akane spat.

"Akane this is family honor we should give Ranma a chance" Kasumi responded 'Besides I'm interested to see how this will turn out' she thought to herself, inwardly smirking darkly.

"You see Akane your sisters seem to accept the engagement so why don't you give it a chance?" Soun responded, Akane let out a small sigh before slightly bowing her head.

"Err father...where's Uncle Saotome?" Kasumi questioned.

"He's out 'training' he should be back tomorrow" Soun replied.

That Night...

Rain began to pour throughout Nerima, triggering the curses of three certain travelers, Nodoka led the two adolescents through Nerima, remembering the towns routes, focusing on the way to the Tendo dojo, she glanced back at Ranma, his or rather her face hidden by the hood of her scarlet cloak, something they had picked up while on the run in China, Ukyo walked beside Ranma wearing her own dark blue cloak, hiding her expression as well as her cursed form and the same went for Ranma and Nodoka herself, her cloak purple.

Nodoka's gaze lingered on Ranma, she craved for her baby boy, she wanted to hold him in her arms...but she couldn't, not anymore, her little boy died in the massacre of the Chinese Amazons, he grew up in so many ways, he sealed himself off from her and purely focused on training in the art and in magic and yet refused to fight but she could understand that, after Genma Ranma would definitely want to be able to defend himself and after the Amazons...he never wanted to hurt anyone again.

'Ranma...it wasn't your fault it happened you couldn't control it...it was the stigma not you...you didn't kill them' Nodoka thought to herself before letting out a depressive sigh and redirecting her gaze to where she was going.

A/N Sorry it's so short, hope you all liked the chappie, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

The trio came to a halt, a sign treading 'Tendo Dojo' above them, Nodoka glanced at it before moving through the gate and towards the door, the cursed adolescents close behind her, expressions hidden by their hoods, Nodoka's showing, only slightly hidden by the hood, she came to a stop and raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door, heavy footsteps could be heard on the other side and the door soon opened to reveal a tall man in a brown GI, long black hair and a large moustache, a young woman wearing a sundress with long brown hair and innocent look in her eyes and a younger one beside her wearing a violet kimono with a bowl haircut and almost calculating look in her eyes.

"Soun, it is nice to see you again after so very long may we come in and perhaps trouble you for some hot water?" Nodoka greeted.

"Why yes of course, please come in" Soun replied, fighting to contain his joy, well at least until he saw Ranma, he raised an eyebrow at the hooded people behind her, expressions completely hidden by their hoods, they followed after Nodoka, the young woman in a sundress led them to the dining room where they took their seats.

Nodoka slowly removed her hood and glanced round and instantly spotted a blue girl around the age of her children glaring at them, she dipped into her memories, trying to find the name of the girl, realization glowed in her eyes within seconds.

"Why Akane is that you?" Nodoka greeted, the girl's eyes widened at hearing that Nodoka new her name.

"Yes…how do you know me?" Akane asked, unable to recall ever seeing the woman before her, then again it was more than a decade ago since she'd seen Nodoka and she had been very young.

"I'm an old friend of your mothers, the last I saw you were only this big" Nodoka giggled as she lifted up her palm, indicating Akane's previous height, Akane noticeably relaxed at hearing the 'woman' before her knew her mother and was quite close to her. Kasumi entered the dining room, kettle in hand, placing it in front of Nodoka, Nodoka lifted the kettle and poured a small trickle onto her wrist, wincing as the scolding water licked at her bare flesh, she tilted the kettle up and felt relieved when the pressure on her back vanished, no longer forcing her wings against it, she passed it to Ukyo who did the same thing and it was passed onto Ranma who poured it onto her wrist as well, only pouring quite a bit more, enduring the pain.

Everyone stared at Ranma as she appeared to grow a good foot. "Thank you for the hot water" Nodoka said as the kettle was sat back on the table.

"You are quite welcome but may I ask why you poured it on yourself?" Kasumi questioned.

"While in China we each picked up a curse activated by water…our forms make us uncomfortable…we'd rather not use them when we don't have to" Nodoka replied, Kasumi nodded, her smile never fading.

"Now as most of you know my name is Nodoka Saotome" Nodoka greeted, glancing to her children, both slightly nodded.

"My name is Ukyo Saotome" Ukyo greeted before gripping her hood and removing it, revealing her face, everyone turned to Ranma, Soun barely containing his excitement, Ranma gripped the sides of his hood.

"My name is Ranma Saotome" Ranma greeted before too removing his hood, Kasumi and Nabiki quickly became interested in the boy once they saw his face and their interest grew when he let the cloak move to his side, revealing his muscular build, their intentions clear within their eyes, Akane, however, saw Ranma as a challenge.

Soun jumped at Ranma, pulling him into a strong hug, one that would and did make it very hard for Ranma to continue breathing.

"Oh happy day the schools can finally be united" Soun declared, about to go on but stopped when he pulled away and made eye contact with Ranma, Ranma had cold eyes, cold and calculating with a great power hiding within them, suffering outline his eyes, Ranma had old eyes, eyes that Soun comprehend eyes that had seen so much and in such short time, at seeing this Ranma's scar became more noticeable.

"Soun I do not wish my son be forced to uphold my husband's agreement to marry one of your daughters, especially for such a pitiful reason as honour, the only way the school will be united through marriage is if my son grows to like one of your daughters and they grow close together on their own and then decide to marry, for love not honour" Nodoka stated, Soun normally would object but he was unable to look away from Ranma's eyes, they were drawing him in.

"Very well" Soun stammered, backing away from Ranma and finally breaking eye contact, deciding it would be best to speak to his old friend about this matter since his wife was been irrational.

"Girl why don't you introduce yourself and your age" Soun stated, Akane was about to object since Ranma didn't reveal his and neither did Ukyo but bit her tongue when Kasumi cast her a small glare and decided to keep her mouth.

"Very well father, my name is Kasumi Tendo age nineteen and yes I'm single" Kasumi greeted, sending Ranma a lustful smirk, only to receive nothing in return and so narrowed her eyes.

'Oh this is going to be fun I do so enjoy a challenge' Kasumi though to herself, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"My name is Nabiki Tendo age seventeen and I am full of surprises" Nabiki greeted, with a shark like grin and once again much like Kasumi received no reaction.

"My name is Akane Tendo age sixteen and heiress to the Tendo School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Akane declared proudly, Ranma didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Impressive, I am also sixteen and a master of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ranma responded in an empty tone, it was true thanks to his curse he had managed to master his art, the Alpha Stigma allowed him to memorise every technique he witnessed even just from scrolls and over the last decade he had found most of the hidden scrolls of anything goes, usually by mistake and his mother had brought scrolls with her when she left home with Ranma meaning it was almost too easy for Ranma.

All eyes went wide at hearing what Ranma said, Akane didn't believe it, Nabiki made a mental note to keep a very close eye on Ranma, Kasumi began sizing him up, almost scanning him, taking everything in and she could see it was true and that wasn't all Ranma was, she'd rarely seen such powerful magic and as for Soun he observed Ranma's aura and was surprised by how focused it was, almost like I was hiding his true power but he could a few flashes beneath the surface and hoped he'd never end up in a serious fight with Ranma, especially since he was so rusty having not trained in a long time.

"Yeah right like you're a master" Akane sneered.

"Believe what you want but he's telling the truth" Ukyo stated.

"If that's true then I challenge you" Akane declared, pointing at Ranma as she stood up, glaring at him.

"Challenge denied" Ranma responded in a monotone, Akane stiffened.

"Akane Ranma is a…pacifist he will only fight if he has no choice but other than that he will never fight, he learned to fight for self-defence" Ukyo explained.

"Then I guess he isn't a true martial artist, as a true martial artist never backs down from a challenge" Akane declared.

"I will not fight you" Ranma stated, tone completely void of emotion, Akane flinched, the tone disturbed her, almost scared her, not that she'd ever admit it, she had been hoping her words would rile the boy up and she would get to spar with him then but they appeared to have no effect on him.

"What are you scared? Then again I am the greatest martial artist in Nerima so I guess you would be scared" Akane taunted.

"When one is cornered by fear they lash out and attack, there are only two things I fear in this world and you're not one of them, I do not fear you therefore I will not lash out and give you what you want" Ranma replied.

"Akane please do not force my son to fight" Nodoka said, hoping the girl would stop when an adult asked her too like children usually do, unfortunately Akane was too angry now to be reached by Nodoka's words.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" Akane roared, a mallet appearing in her hand she pulled it back and began to swing it in the direction of Nodoka's head, Ranma seemed to blur into action, vanishing from view before reappearing in front of Nodoka, the mallet striking his forearm as he lifted it to defend himself.

The mallet began to crack before shattering, Akane just stared at them for a second, surprised by her own actions but that quickly vanished and she grew a smirk when she saw she had forced Ranma into battle, though it wavered when she realized she'd hit him with her mallet and all that was there to prove he had been hit was a bruise, a bad one, but still only a bruise.

"Don't you ever try that again" Ranma hissed, ducking and charging at Akane, delivering a powerful punch to her gut, Akane arched over, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of her, bit of spit shooting out of her mouth, Akane stumbled back before falling to the ground, Ranma turned his back on her and walked back to his seat and sat down once again.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Akane could only stare at Ranma, shock and even a small bit of fear in her eyes, she had been surprised by his speed and strength, she hadn't even seen him move and the power behind that punch.

'Okay note to self, do NOT underestimate _him_ in martial arts…perhaps magic would be a better weapon against him, it may not be my strong suit due to the fact I practise the art more than magic…so he must practice magic even less to be this good at the art' Akane mused, never looking away from Ranma, Nabiki noticed a scarlet magic circle appear beneath Akane's palm, still pressed to the floor, she placed her hand on her shoulder, Akane glanced back at her elder sister.

Nabiki shook her head, she could feel the power of Ranma's magical aura, it was powerful to say the least and she may be curious about it but she wasn't about to let her sister charge in and be on the receiving end of such power. Akane raised an eyebrow at Nabiki's gesture and decided against her action and let the magic circle disperse.

"So…where's Kimiko?" Nodoka asked, eager to move away from this subject, everyone went silent, eyes averted.

"M…mom passed away…" Kasumi said, fighting her emotions within, even her true nature had a hard time when it came to her mother, it had been a long time since she passed away but it still hurt.

"Oh…I'm sorry…oh long?" Nodoka asked, terrified of the answer.

"Ten years, last week" Soun stammered, tears sliding down his cheeks.

'Ten years…but that means she…Kimiko…passed away…not too long after…I took Ranma' Nodoka stammered, struggling to come to grips with reality, she and Kimiko had been friends all there life, from kindergarten to college and beyond, they were closer than sisters so you can imagine how hard this news struck her.

Tears began streaming down Nodoka's cheeks, she hunched over, letting out silent sobs, the only sound been an odd sniff, Ranma and Ukyo brought an arm around their mother, comforting her, Kasumi watched Ranma closely, when she mentioned death she saw a spark of something in his eyes, a spark of dread and pure darkness that only came from witnessing death.

'So he's seen death…but still…that wouldn't be enough to cause him to cut himself off from the world like he appears to have unless it's a façade and a darn good one at that…perhaps it was recent' Kasumi mused.

They ate in silence, Nodoka and her children were given the second guestroom, Soun didn't mention Genma, he wasn't sure why but it never came up so he wouldn't volunteer information that would get his old friend in trouble, after all, the reason he was staying he was staying with them was because he lost the house since he couldn't pay the bills, though it would of helped if he got a job. Soun didn't think Nodoka could bear any more bad news and he didn't want her to be furious with Genma.

The Next Day…

Nodoka, Ukyo and Ranma awoke and quickly got dressed before heading down, unaware of the eyes watching them, unaware of Genma making use of the Umi-Senken to stay out of sight, he observed his wife and his son as well as the girl with them, determining how best to punish them.

'Perfect, I'll get the boy to marry a Tendo and if he resists then I'll simply, _teach_, him to accept his responsibility, the girl…hmm…I could use her as a maid perhaps, have her serve the family in order to have free lodging and food and she'd certainly pay on a night…then again I could just marry her off to that Kuno kid' Genma mused before turning to his wife.

'And as for you…I'll show you your place and make sure you never try anything like that again' Genma mused.

The trio sat down for breakfast, Soun sitting at the head of the table, reading the paper as per usual.

"Oh Nodoka I took the liberty of enrolling both Ranma and Ukyo in school" Soun announced, Nodoka paused her eating, Ukyo glanced between her and the head of the household and Ranma stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by the Tendo daughters sat opposite them.

"Err…may I ask why you did that?" Nodoka asked, a slight edge in her voice.

"Well it is the law Nodoka and those two need to be in school and I thought it would be best if I saved you the trouble and enrolled them into Akane and Nabiki's school so that they would know some people there" Soun answered, not noticing the edge in Nodoka's voice.

"I appreciate your gesture Soun but we won't be here long and only need a place to stay until we can plan our next destination…so there is no point in enrolling them in school" Nodoka replied.

"But you could be here a long time, planning your next move and wouldn't it be best for your children to be doing something productive during their stay here?" Soun asked.

"I think you'll find we don't just do nothing…while on our travels we have learned things we wouldn't in a school and have grown stronger…schools limit you potential by limiting what you have access to…even in gym self-defence classes your powers are limited and we won't be allowed to use our physical abilities at full capacity" Ranma stated, a growl in his tone.

"I doubt going to school will do you any wrong…if anything you'll improve" Soun responded.

"I doubt that…I used to attend school and I must say, Nodoka has taught me more than they ever could and Ranma has helped me grow stronger and intern I have helped him" Ukyo replied, remembering how she had been physically weaker in both magic and the art until Ranma helped her and how he had been intellectually weaker until she helped him, now they were both powerful in both senses and neither were lacking mental abilities.

"Well either way if you don't go the school will call and eventually social services will be sent over" Nabiki stated, regretting it the minute she'd finished as she had three powerful glares upon her, Ukyo's been the least intimidating, Nodoka been second most effective thanks to her motherly instincts, but it surprised Nabiki that Ranma's glare was stronger, but then again she had no idea about his past.

"Only stating a point" Nabiki added quickly, raising her hands to show she meant no harm, surprising Akane, she'd never seen her sister act like that.

"And she does have a point so why not go to school until you have a plan?" Kasumi asked, using her innocent façade, Ranma cast a glare her way, making eye contact, Kasumi internally shook, glancing at the other two to see them sigh in defeat, she glanced back at Ranma.

'So he knows this is only a façade' Kasumi mused, becoming more and more _interested_ in the boy before her.

"Very well...I guess we have no choice" Ukyo sighed, Ranma gave a slight nod before looking away from Kasumi.

"Kasumi would you please give Ranma and Ukyo their bags" Soun said, the trio raised their eyebrows at seeing Soun was so prepared, though their surprise lessened when they saw the bags used to belong to Nabiki and Kasumi, once everything they needed was packed Nabiki and Akane set off, leading their guests in the direction of Furinken High School.

The journey had been uneventful, apart from midway Ranma and Ukyo were hit by water from an old woman with a ladle, triggering their curses, much to the Tendo girls' shock and amusement, they paused to take in the sight of the cursed forms of the now girls, a cat girl and a fox girl, Ukyo noted that Ranma's form had five tails, showing she was quite powerful even in cursed form as a ninetails during adolescents would have either three of four tails depend on uprising, Ukyo muttered angrily as her cheeks tinged crimson, Ranma merely pulled up her hood.

"Do you want to stop off somewhere and get you some hot water?" Nabiki asked.

"They will find out about the curse soon enough, all that needs to happen is for it to rain" Ranma muttered, hiding her tails within her cloak and drawing it closed in order to fully hide her cursed form from view.

"Guess you have a point" Ukyo muttered.

"Aren't you worried about other students triggering the curses or what they'll say?" Akane asked, more to Ukyo than Ranma.

"Trust me anyone tries anything they'll regret it" Ukyo chuckled as she gave Ranma a sideways glance with a feral grin, the group continued on their way to Furinken and as they drew closer Akane's rage increased and her body began to be surrounded by a red battle aura.

A/N Sorry it's so short and it took so long for me to update, please review and as always I'm open to suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Ten Minutes Later…

Ranma and Ukyo stood in the front of the class, forms completely hidden by their cloaks much like they had when they first arrived at the Tendo Dojo, all eyes on them.

"Class, please welcome our two new students, Ranma and Ukyo Saotome" a small teacher stated, the class responded with a mixture of greetings, the duo responded with a slight bow of their heads.

"Ranma, Ukyo please tell the class something about yourselves and…remove your hoods" the child of a teacher stated, Ukyo took a step forward, gripping either side of her hood.

"My name is Ukyo Saotome I was adopted by the Saotome clan a decade or so ago, I am a practitioner of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ukyo stated as she threw back her hood, revealing her cursed form, most of the class rose eyebrows at her appearance, some mouth dropped since it was certainly rare for people even slightly related to mythical creatures let alone those with physical features of the mythical beings, Ranma took a step forward gripping either side of her hood.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, I am a master of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts and much like my sister I am cursed to take on this form" Ranma stated as she threw her hood back before casting her cloak open with a single motion of her arm, exposing her body, including her multiple tails.

"Curse?" Hinako questioned.

"Water activated, cold water and we take on this form hot water and we revert back to our true forms" Ranma explained, glancing in Hinako's direction.

"I see, then perhaps you should revert to your true forms" Hinako stated before holding out a thermos to her two students, wanting to know both their forms especially with their potential to be delinquents and certainly problematic with their cursed forms.

Ranma took the thermos and poured some onto the underside of her wrist, revealing the contents to be hot chocolate, Ranma reverted back to his true, human form, when the class saw this the males eyes widened at seeing his physique and the girls suddenly became very interested in their new classmate, Ranma handed the thermos to Ukyo who did the same thing before returning it to miss Hinako.

"Thank you now, both of you take the two empty seats" Hinako stated, Ranma and Ukyo headed to the two seats at near the back of the classroom, next to the window, Ranma sitting right at the back and Ukyo in the seat in front of him, the minute they were seated Hinako began her class and throughout it Ranma and Ukyo were passed notes from the opposite gender, asking for dates.

A/N Sorry this is so short but I've got writers block, open to suggestions and please review,


	13. Chapter 13

The intellectual classes flew by for the new students, Ukyo's attention constantly switched between the lesson and her brother, ever since that day she had been both worried and a tad fearful of her brother, she had seen what his power could do and it scared her but not as much as it did when she imagined what was going on within Ranma's head, what it was like to feel the blood of so many on his hands. Ranma, however, paid the class barley attention only interacting when called upon by the teacher, the things they covered in class gave Ranma little interest, especially when he had covered most of it over his travels.

However, when it came to the combat class Ranma did begin to show a little interest, which Ukyo was relieved to see, though the relief was short lived when she heard how they would determine sparring partners for this class.

"In order to prevent one sided matches a system has been devised so that students can truly test their abilities, the machine before you will scan your power levels and pair you with another student on a similar level and since you are new students your combat skills will be observed and each day that information will be used to give you a different partner" Hinako explained, still in child form.

The trio currently stood in an empty white room, empty a part from a large white machine, several monitors and screens were off to its side, the machine itself contained a small glass booth. Hinako approached one of the monitors and began typing upon the keyboard.

"Okay, Miss Saotome please step into the booth" Hinako instructed, Ukyo bowed her head and walked into the booth, the entrance closed off and the walls that surrounded her began to glow a bright blue, scanning her power levels.

'Interesting…her power levels are almost identical to the student police, I'll be sure to recommend her to them' Hinako noted, surprised by the young girls power levels, the lights within dimmed and the entrance opened and Ukyo stepped out and turned to face Hinako.

"The computer will now pair you up with a spar partner" Hinako explained, several images flashed upon Hinako's screen, photos of other students, on the left side a picture of Ukyo appeared and on the right a picture of a brown haired boy appeared.

"Ukyo, your partner will be Mr Tatewaki Kuno, a practitioner of Kendo, the strongest one here actually, he is seventeen year old" Hinako explained.

"Okay" Ukyo replied before turning to her brother as did the diminutive teacher.

"Now you Mr Saotome" Hinako instructed, Ranma didn't show any sign of acknowledgment other than to walk right in, the door slid shut behind him and much like with Ukyo the lights came on and began scanning him and his power levels, Hinako turned back to the monitor and began to observe the recording results, her eyes began to bulge the second the data was revealed.

'His power levels…there off the scale' Hinako gasped, the machine stopped and Ranma stepped out and once again the computer began to calculate the sparring partner, his photo appeared on the left side much like Ukyo's had, images continued to flicker on the right before finally resting upon one.

"Ranma your partner shall be Miss Nabiki Tendo" Hinako stated, focusing her mind and abilities and directing them at Ranma, trying to feel his power and determine why she hadn't felt his power before.

Meanwhile…

Nodoka currently sat at the dining table at the Tendo home, her back to the garden, besides Kasumi in the kitchen she was alone, Soun had gone to his job at the council and with the other kids at school she was alone especially since Kasumi kept to herself mostly, or so she thought.

"It's been a long time Nodoka" a voice filled with menace filled the air, Nodoka's eyes widened in fear, her eyes began darting round, she recognised that voice, she would never forget that voice, the one voice that haunted her nightmares, the voice or her husband, Genma Saotome.

Genma blinked into existence right beside her and delivered a powerful upper cut to her, Nodoka went flying back, colliding with the lawn and skidding back until her head hit the rocks around koi pond, her eyes squeezed tight in pain, she felt a warm trickle at the back of her head, she reached back, touching it before retracting her hand in pain, glancing at it and seeing the thick scarlet liquid that now coloured it.

"Genma" Nodoka gasped out.

"So you remember your husband after so many years, after abandoning and taking his only child and bringing great dishonour upon my name" Genma spat, beginning to approach his wife, hands balled into large meaty fists.

"The only dishonour belonging to your name is your own and I only took my baby from you to protect him" Nodoka spat, surprising Genma with her back bone.

"Well, well looks like the snivelling worm can turn who knew, perhaps I should put you in your place" Genma spat, grabbing Nodoka's kimono at the front, over the chest before pulling her off the ground and up into the air before altering her position in a swinging motion and driving her head into the koi pond with enough force to crack the bottom, causing her to take on her cursed form, the water began to turn red and he lifted out Nodoka before throwing her limp form towards the house, her body skipped across the lawn like a stone on water before she hit the porch.

"Remember woman I am the boss, you obey me" Genma spat.

"Stand down Saotome" came a new voice Genma glanced up, Nodoka barley conscious and unable to even look away from her husbands. Genma's expression became one of surprise when he saw the eldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi.

"What do you want?" Genma asked, disgust dripping within his voice, the eldest Tendo's expression was dark, a scowl upon her face and a cold look in her eyes that would terrify all who saw it, especially those who knew the Tendo daughter's false nature as the ever cheery and perfect lady.

"Leave. Her. Alone" Kasumi hissed, hands balling into fists.

"You do not tell me what to do girl, do not mess in matters you do not understand" Genma sneered, Kasumi vanished and reappeared behind Genma, the obese martial artist began to turn round only to receive a powerful kick to the neck and land beside his wife, struggling to breathe.

'What the hell? When did Kasumi learn to do this?' Genma gasped within his mind, Kasumi's expression softened and her demeanour changed to the point where no one would ever think any wrong of the perfect daughter, ever smiling Kasumi Tendo.

"Mr Saotome I would appreciate it if you refer from doing these things to your wife and others while you stay under our roof" Kasumi replied in her usual tone before approaching Nodoka, lifting her bridal style and taking her to her personal room where she would treat her.

'I knew that sexist pig couldn't be trusted' Kasumi fumed.

Meanwhile…

Ranma and Ukyo stepped into a large arena where they could see the rest of the student population sparring with their partners, testing their physical abilities along with their mental ones as well as their magical abilities, Hinako quickly led them to their partners, Ukyo first.

"Ah the heavens are shining on us this day for thou shall face me in combat and to reward thou bravery I shall allow thou to date with thee" Kuno declared upon seeing Ukyo.

"Thou should watch where thou tread or thou shall be six feet under" Ranma snapped.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manor?" Kuno spat.

"My older brother" Ukyo stated before the kendoist could continue his rant, even though they were the same age Ranma was three months older than her. Ukyo loved how Kuno quickly sobered up and lost his hostility to Ranma.

"Ah, then thy must apologise for thy's words, future brother" Kuno replied.

"Say that again and I will show you that I don't make empty threats" Ranma replied, his tone void of emotion and sending shivers down the spines of those who heard it before letting Hinako lead him away.

'Obviously he is under some curse to reject me, but don't worry brother I will cleanse you of all evil' Kuno inwardly swore.

"Wait here Mr Saotome while I speak with your partner" Hinako instructed before approaching Nabiki.

"Miss Tendo, it would appear we may have finally found you a partner for your abnormal power, give or take some but remember he is a new student" Hinako instructed, knowing how manipulative Nabiki could be and she didn't want to scare the new kid off.

"No problem teach, Ranma and I have already met, he is staying with our family for now" Nabiki replied, Hinako made a mental note of this before nodding and taking her leave, Ranma approached Nabiki.

"Funny how things work out, huh Saotome?" Nabiki chuckled, giving him a playful wink and once again receiving no reaction.

"Sure" Ranma responded in an empty tone before taking on a loose stance.

"Tell you what, how about if I win you take me out to dinner, your treat, in more ways than one?" Nabiki proposed wearing a sultry smirk.

"Stay away from me Nabiki, trust me you don't want to know me" Ranma replied in an empty tone.

"I'll decide that over dinner" Nabiki responded before bringing her hand round and quickly drawing a magic circle and firing a molten ball at him, the blast struck its target.

'Hmm…perhaps I overestimated him' Nabiki mused, the smoke cleared and her eyes widened when Ranma was now where to be seen.

'Where'd he go?' Nabiki gasped within her mind, she knew the attack wouldn't of harmed Ranma, thanks to systems in place all that happens when an attack hits is the victim would only feel the pain but their body would be fine, the pain felt is only an illusion of the mind.

"You missed" Ranma's voice droned, Nabiki span on her heel to see him behind her.

'He's fast' Nabiki gasped within her mind.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, longer than the last one, still some writers block though, please review and as always I'm open to suggestion.


	14. Chapter 14

Genma stood over the cursed form of his barley conscious wife, his death glare burning holes into her.

'You left me and took my son and yet for now anyway I can't do anything…and now that you know I'm here no doubt you'll try and escape again, so you give me no choice' Genma thought to himself with a dark chuckle, an amber magic circle grew within his left eye, he made eye contact with Nodoka.

"Behold the power of Luna Lycan, the power over the minds of its victims, now Nodoka you shall forget our encounter" Genma instructed, two identical magic circles to the one in Genma's eye appeared in Nodoka's eyes.

Genma vanished from sight and soon the symbols faded from Nodoka's eyes and her memory from the departure of her children to that moment became nothing but a blur.

Furinkan High…

Nabiki glared at Ranma, breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down from her forehead to her chin before dripping to the ground, she had never faced anyone this fast before, so far Ranma had dodged every one of her blasts and had yet to fight back.

"Okay, I admit it you're good, you've seen what I've got now show me what you've got" Nabiki taunted.

"I thought Ukyo already explained this, I'm a pacifist" Ranma droned, still stood in a loose stance, sweating a little.

"Yes she did, but this is only a spar, a test of skill, strength, speed and stamina" Nabiki replied, ready to dodge at a moment's notice, Ranma let out a low sigh.

"Fine, you wanna see what I can do then prepare yourself" Ranma replied, he seemed to vanish for a second, Nabiki felt only a single spike of energy and only had time to spin round on her heel to see Ranma right behind her, she leapt back just in time to avoid a left hook. Nabiki landed on her feet, skidding backwards, quickly creating a magic circle and releasing a bolt of lightning at Ranma, who this time much to Nabiki's surprise didn't dodge the blast but brought his hand up and created a magic circle of his own, fortunately for Ranma Nabiki wasn't close enough to see the brief appearance of the Alpha Stigma within his eyes.

A tornado of flames erupted from the circle, the two attacks met midway and combusted, shockwaves erupting on both sides, Nabiki had to fight to stand her ground, Ranma simply altered his stance so that he would absorb the energy from the blast and deposit it into the earth, the two stood, mesmerized for a second.

'Our powers are equal? But that's impossible' the duo thought in perfect sync.

"Well this is interesting" Nabiki muttered, conjuring another magic circle, a crystal blue beam erupted from it and charged towards Ranma.

'Let's see how he handles this, that beam will freeze anything it touches and will not stop until it meets its target' Nabiki thought with a victorious smirk. Ranma's eyes lit up with the Alpha Stigma, analysing the circle used to summon it.

'Thanks for the attack Nabiki' Ranma thought before redrawing the magic circle and firing off his own ice beam, Nabiki's eyes bulged when she saw Ranma mimic her attack perfectly and once against the blast collided and cancelled each other out, releasing another shockwave, nearly knocking Nabiki off her feet whereas Ranma did what he did before.

"How did you do that?" Nabiki asked, breathing heavily, having exhausted herself, Ranma didn't reply and merely waited for Nabiki to launch another attack at him.

Nabiki's hands balled into fists and she had to fight her instinct to force Ranma to answer, the only thing stopping her being she couldn't allow anyone to see her for what she was.

"It would appear we are equal in strength" Ranma droned.

"Yes it would wouldn't it" Nabiki admitted through gritted teeth.

'But still, his speed is far beyond more than mine so we're not exactly on equal ground, when it comes to magic we seem to be equal but physically he is superior meaning my best bet is intellectual power…okay Ranma let's see how you handle a battle of the minds' Nabiki thought as she grew her signature shark like smirk. A magic circle appeared upon the ground around her feet and expanded until it contained both her and Ranma.

"Now then Ranma, this little spell forces to reply upon our mental power, all spells are nullified and physical force has no power within it" Nabiki explained as a dome of shadows materialized around them, Nabiki didn't waste a second before launching a mental blast at Ranma only to have combust before reaching him.

'Huh, a mental block…so Ranma has some mental defences, he's going to be more of a challenge than I thought' Nabiki mused, gritting her teeth.

'You won't get past my mental defences Tendo no matter how hard you try' Ranma's words echoed throughout her mind, his tone hollow, empty, Nabiki's eyes widened, she hadn't expected Ranma to adapt to quickly, however, unknown to her Ranma now knew her circle inside and out thanks to his Alpha Stigma.

"Well someone's full of himself" Nabiki replied, her gaze narrowing before launching several more mental blasts at Ranma, each one failed, except for one, one that got by his mental defences and the minute it did a small amount of the information from behind those defences snuck out.

'I will never forgive…' the words echoed around them, Ranma stiffened and Nabiki's eyes widened, Ranma's gaze narrowed.

'Enough' Ranma screamed within his mind, a scarlet magic circle appeared around his feet and expanded much like Nabiki's had until it covered over Nabiki's.

'The circle of destruction?' Nabiki gasped within her mind, she quickly leapt off the ground just in time to avoid the explosion, her magic circle now gone as was the dome around them, the duo flew back from the force of the explosion, both standing stood up. Nabiki looked at Ranma, eyes wide, unable to believe he'd pulled such a suicidal stunt.

'If it wasn't for the systems in place to turn all physical damage into only feeling pain that would of probably killed us both…and how the hell is he still standing after been so close to the epicentre of the explosion?' Nabiki gasped within her mind.

A/N Sorry it took so long and it's so short, hope you all like the update, please review, still am not sure on the pairing for this fic and as always I am open to suggestions.


	15. Chapter 15

Kasumi continued about her daily routine in the kitchen, fully aware of what Genma had done, then again it was her who commanded him to do it.

Flashback…

Kasumi stood opposite the obese martial artist Genma Saotome, her eyes cold and emotionless.

"You will not harm anyone under this roof Saotome, if you do then…well let's just say one should never underestimate me" Kasumi hissed, Genma grit his teeth.

"Fine, I'll play by your rules, for now" Genma replied, his magical eye dimming once again.

"Hold it Saotome I need you to do one more thing before you return to your hiding from your wife" Kasumi stated, beginning to exam her fingernails.

"Oh and what's that?" Genma sneered.

"You see now that Nodoka knows you are here the chances are she'll flee the first chance she gets and take her children with her and I would prefer to get closer to that son of yours before he leaves…I've never felt such raw power before, so much potential, I want you to erase Nodoka's memory of this encounter" Kasumi explained.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't be trusted" Genma stated with a cruel smirk, having picked up Kasumi's earlier thoughts of him been a sexist pig who couldn't be trusted, Kasumi's gaze grew colder.

"No, I can be trusted I just can be very secretive and manipulative much like yourself and my younger sister, the difference been we can be trusted" Kasumi replied.

"And how does that make any sense?!" Genma roared.

"Simple really, I may hide my true nature but I use it to protect those I care for, I'm powerful Mr Saotome and not one to be trifled with or taken lightly, even for someone who bares the Luna Lycan, a power gained through crystallised eyes of a werewolf, a simple thing to do but it is near impossible to find those crystals,

"Magical eyes Saotome can be gained numerous of ways, you absorbed them from the crystallised eyes of a werewolf, some people are born with the magical eyes and some can be gained by making deals with devils, now then each magical eye has its own power but Saotome the Luna Lycan is far from been the most powerful, now do as I say or I shall gouge those eyes from your skull and add their power to my own" Kasumi hissed, Genma began to sweat, stumbling back, away from the elder Tendo daughter before nodding and approaching his wife. Kasumi headed back inside the house to resume her chores.

Meanwhile…

Ukyo continued to dodge Kuno's attacks with little trouble, weaving in and out of the swords pathways, losing interest rather quickly having trained with Ranma she was used to much more impressive displays of speed than what was been shown here.

"I see thee has both beauty and speed" Kuno said, breathing rather heavily from exhaustion "Allow me to turn things up a bit" he added, storm clouds began to accumulate above them within the sky, he rose his boken and thunder began to rumble, a light blue magic circle appearing around his feet.

'Looks like things are bout to get interesting' Ukyo thought to herself only to dodge at the last second a bolt of lightning struck where she had once stood, her eyes widening.

"Perhaps I underestimate you" Ukyo admitted through gritted teeth, Kuno's boken once again pointed at her like it had before the first lightning strike, she dodged again.

'Thank you Ranma' Ukyo called inwardly, knowing if it hadn't been for Ranma's speed training she would of been hit.

"So you like to use thunder magic huh? well let's see how you like this" Ukyo snarled, never stopping her run as she ran around her opponent, encircling him while drawing a magic circle.

"Lightning, a weak source of light be consumed by the darkest of shadows, Flames of the Abyss fly" Ukyo declared, a black magic circle forming and firing a pillar of black flame like light, Kuno directed the lightning at the oncoming attack only to have it be consumed and to have the attack continue, he dived out of the way and the attack struck the ground, he turned round quickly to see a crater where he once stood.

"What magic is this?" Kuno gasped.

"One of my most powerful types Kuno, the power of shadows and darkness, though the spells themselves can be dangerous when taken lightly, when controlled with discipline and will properly are almost unbeatable, the shadows consume all magic that enters it and become stronger" Ukyo stated, her magic circle still hovering in place, just beyond her extended index finger, ready to fire another attack.

'So magic is useless against her and her speed is without rival' Kuno mused, seeing Ukyo more and more like a 'goddess' with every moment, she appeared to be perfect.

"Then allow thou light to purify thee of these shadows and end this little fight" Kuno declared, the symbols of his magic circle changing as it began to glow scarlet.

"Fire brings death and destruction but also warmth and light so burn and consume the darkness" Kuno declared, thrusting the boken in the direction of Ukyo and unleashing a tornado of fire at her, Ukyo merely smirked.

"Darkness consume the light" Ukyo roared, unleashing another blast, consuming the flames and this time landing a direct hit, a dust cloud rising but once it cleared it revealed Kuno lying in a second crater, unconscious, his body unharmed thanks to the system but still hurting like hell.

'You maybe skilled Kuno but only a handful of things can beat the darkness, maybe with some training we'll be able to fight at more even level, our power levels maybe equal but I am more skilled with more experience than you' Ukyo thought to herself as she looked down upon her sparring partner, then she heard it, an explosion, she span round on her heel to see Ranma and Nabiki standing opposite of each other, both rather tired.

'That spell, a destruction spell but why would you use it?' Ukyo mused, the destruction spell was dangerous, more so than the darkness, whatever was touched by the circle was destroyed no matter what it was and varying how much power was put into the magic circle it had the potential to desecrate the entire planet, if it ever got enough power.

Ranma And Nabiki...

"Don't ever do that again" Ranma stated, his tone void of emotion and sending shivers down Nabiki's spine.

''Never forgive'? What was he talking about?' Nabiki mused to herself 'Whatever it was I will find out' her thoughts continued.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, ran out of time, sorry, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


End file.
